The Heather Problem
by httydfanfics
Summary: When Heather "mysteriously" washes up on Berk's shores, Hiccup seems to be paying more attention to her than to Astrid. Astrid doesn't trust her, but oddly, Hiccup does, causing them to continuously argue and fight. Will Heather completely wreck their friendship (or maybe their more-than-friendship)? Or will Astrid be able to prove she's right? I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON


**HI I'M BACK**

**Sorry for not posting anything. School gets in the way of everything. You feel? **

**Before starting, I just wanted to let you know that I'll also be posting Percy Jackson fanfics…that series is amazing. Seriously. Read it. **

**Anyway, here's the Hiccup Astrid Heather story I promised you guys months ago. Enjoy!**

"GO!"

At the sound of Fishlegs' voice, Astrid and Stormfly took off into the air. Astrid leaned forward, concentrating on the cliff they were supposed to land on. She tried to ignore the fact that Hiccup and Toothless were right beside them, slowly passing them.

Hiccup turned to her and grinned. "Ready to lose again?" he teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Astrid glared right back at him. "Not a chance!" she yelled.

She leaned down towards Stormfly. "Okay, girl. Time to beat them. Hopefully the chicken worked."

Astrid had been feeding her chicken instead of fish, hoping to increase their speed. So far, it had seemed to be working, according to their flight tests.

She glanced at Hiccup and smirked. "See ya!"

"What?"

"Now Stormfly!"

Using all the energy she could muster, Stormfly shot forward. They sped past Hiccup and Toothless, leaving them in the clouds.

Excitement flowed through Astrid's body as they got closer and closer to the cliff. "Almost there."

Stormfly landed.

"YES!" Astrid screamed. "HA! TAKE THAT, HICCUP! Who's the fastest dragon on Berk now?"

Unfortunately, Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

Astrid stopped celebrating. "Hiccup?" she called.

No one answered.

Astrid rolled her eyes. Of course. The _one time_ Astrid had actually beat him, he had disappeared.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, Stormfly. He probably got himself into more trouble."

They retraced their steps, searching for Hiccup.

Finally, after about shouting his name for a good 10 minutes, Astrid spotted him on the beach. He was crouched down beside a figure, shaking her arm and saying something.

Astrid squinted. "Is that…a girl?"

Stormfly grunted.

"Let's go get a closer look." They soared down to the beach, landing a few feet away.

Astrid walked over to Hiccup, arms crossed. "Where did you go? I won." she snapped, annoyed.

By now, the girl had woken up and was looking around. "Where am I?"

Hiccup completely ignored Astrid. "This is Berk." he said gently. "Any idea how you got here?"

The girl shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. Her eyes widened and realization dawned on her face. "My…my parents. We were trying to sail home, when we were attacked by pirates…they took the boat back to our home. Our whole island…it's under siege. I was the only one lucky enough to escape." Tears filled her eyes.

Hiccup touched her arm. "Hey," he said, "it'll be okay. What's your name?"

The girl sniffed. "Heather."

Hiccup smiled. "Well, until we can figure out what to do, consider Berk your home. My dad's the chief."

Heather wiped her face with her hands. "Thank you."

He stood up and offered her his hand, and she took it, grinning at him.

Astrid waved a hand in front of his face. "Uh, hello? I just won."

Hiccup glared at her. "Not now, Astrid." he said, his teeth clenched. He guided Heather to Toothless and helped her get on.

Astrid trailed behind them and mounted Stormfly. She watched Hiccup, wondering if he was mad.

Before they took off, Astrid asked him something, hoping to divert his attention from Heather. "Are we still flying tomorrow? You wouldn't want Stormfly to beat Toothless again, would you?"

A corner of his mouth lifted up in a crooked smile. "We'll be there." He waved to her and took off.

Astrid stayed behind for a bit, watching them until they were out of sight.

"I don't trust her." she said to Stormfly. "Something's not right. Her WHOLE island under siege by pirates?" she snorted. "Please. I'm keeping an eye on her."


End file.
